


That’s Hurt

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 假如Sam没有痛感。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	That’s Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> 不是很了解无痛感人群的具体情况，对于它的了解仅限于小时候看儿童文学里提的一句话，眼看着指尖碰触到火焰也是没感觉的。所以，如果文中出现相关错误，都是蠢作者的锅。

00

De又哭了。  
Sam在一旁咬着手指头不安地想着，他望向仅八岁的兄长，大颗大颗的泪珠从他兄长的眼睛中滚落，这令Sam在疑惑的同时也莫名感到难过。他磨蹭到Dean身边，拽着Dean过于肥大的衣服的衣角，抽抽搭搭地哭了出来。

Dean察觉到幼弟的靠近，他用手掌抹掉眼泪，微红的眼睛顺着衣角看到Sam手上的一片红肿和水泡，他再度哭了起来。

01

在Sam两岁的时候，Dean才发现Sam不会因为摔倒或是受伤而哭泣，而事实上这从他一岁左右的时候就开始显现出来了。他在那时开始学习走路，幼儿磕磕绊绊地行走总会令守护在一旁的兄长变得紧张兮兮，然而没过多久Dean就发现他的担心完全是多余的，小Sammy即使因为走不稳摔倒在地上也不会像其他孩子一样哇哇大哭，他反而笑着伸出肉乎乎白嫩嫩的胳膊对着向他冲过来的Dean要抱抱。而Dean，理所当然的，对此感觉高兴极了。"Dad, Sammy今天学习走路时虽然摔倒了但是没有哭哦，他很坚强呢！"五岁的Dean像是献宝一样对John说到，然而尚沉浸在丧妻之痛中的父亲只是醉醺醺地瞥了一眼大儿子，再度灌下大半瓶啤酒，这期间却是一点也不曾看向一边啃着自己小脚丫的Sam。

看到这样的父亲，Dean不安地咬了咬下唇，绿色的眼睛里很快便聚集起大片的雾气。然而他也仅仅是咬了咬下唇而已。自那场大火燃起后已过去半年，在母亲Mary去世后，那个作为父亲的John似乎也跟随Mary一同离开了他和Sam。Dean对此既难过又不安并且感到害怕，但是当他看见尚在襁褓中的Sammy时，他咬了咬嘴唇，将一切哭喊的冲动留在眼睛后，咽进嘴巴里，埋在心底下，让新生的幼苗生长在这些腐枝烂叶之上，层层叠叠，密密麻麻，于是Deano被埋在了下面，于是Dean出现了，作为一个好的哥哥，好的儿子，或者好的士兵。

他承担起照看Sam的职责，踩着小板凳踮着小脚丫为Sam做饭。第一顿饭烧焦了，Dean尝了一口后难吃的差点哭出来，但当他看到餐桌旁围着口水兜握着勺子的Sam，他吸了吸鼻子，将眼泪咽进肚子里。他重新为Sam做了一顿饭，卖相不好，盐放多了，却要比他自己那份好太多。

然而Sam还是为此发了脾气。他大声喊叫着，手中的勺子因为不满几次被戳到桌子上发出嗙嗙的响声。而Dean只是愧疚地望向他的小弟弟，低声承诺道下次他一定会做的更好吃。  
他似乎忘记了他自己也不过是个六岁的孩子。

02

真正发现Sam并没有痛感的是John。尽管Dean跟Sam在一起的时间要比John的长出很多很多，但他毕竟太小，还不理解无痛感给Sammy带来的会是什么，他只是单纯的为幼弟感到高兴，因为那表示以后Sammy摔倒后也不会因为疼痛而哭哭啦。

但John却意识到了更严重的后果。他蹲下身将宽大厚实的手掌按到Dean尚且幼嫩的肩膀上。

"保护好Sammy，Dean。"他说。

03

在那之后这句话就成了Dean的准则——又或许在更早之前它便已经是了，不过管他的——Dean正努力将它融进骨血中，刻入生命里。

但意外还是发生了。

Dean只是在烧水而已，但他同时还有别的事要忙，一时疏忽之下，原本坐在地上玩着小兵人的Sam就跑到桌子旁弄翻了水壶。Dean惊惶地回过头，正好看见Sam看着满手的红肿与水泡还没有意识到发生了什么事。

Sam还在用没有烫伤的左手认真的戳弄着右手上的水泡。

Dean一下子就哭了。  
先是小声的呜咽，接着是带着哭嗝的抽泣，最后发展成撕心裂肺的哭叫。刚刚驾车回来的John听见从小木屋里传来的哭声车都没停稳便打开车门冲进了屋子里。看到是Dean在哭时，John眼里闪过丝惊讶和愧疚，但当他视线下意识下移看到Sam手上的烫伤时，他眼里的情绪迅速演变成了和Dean一样的惊慌。John动作粗暴地从急救箱里翻出药膏接着轻柔的给Sam涂抹上厚厚的一层。Sam看着右手上的药膏，伸出左手好奇的在上面抹了一下。

"不要碰，Sammy。"John说着握住Sam的手将它移到一边，又细心地擦去了Sam手指上的药膏。

看着懵懂点头的Sam，又将抽噎不停的Dean抱在怀中，John愈发地憎恨起那黄眼恶魔来。

"Everything gonna be okay."John将两个孩子搂在怀里，喃喃说道。

近两年后，他的眼睛头一次变得湿润起来。

04

Sam在上了小学后渐渐知道他跟别人是不同的。

别的孩子有一个温馨漂亮的家，他的住所却只有Impala和一个又一个破旧的汽车旅店。  
别的孩子有幸福的父母活泼的兄弟姊妹，他却只有一个严厉如军人的父亲，和一个只会揉乱他头发叫他"Sammy"的混蛋哥哥(不过，这并没有那么坏)。  
别的孩子无忧无虑，平日里最担心的事无非就是学习和朋友，然而Sam却早已没了那种能天真度日的心情。

然而最为影响他心情的事不过两件，一是身为猎人的父亲猎杀的不是动物而是幽灵恶鬼。二是，他没有痛感。

他的大哥因为这两件事将他保护的太好了，甚至都有些过于好了。但Sam没法去责怪他什么，当他知道自己无痛感意味着什么后就不能了。

"Sammy，我看书上说，"那天Dean的脸异常白，他说着重重吞咽了下口水，"曾经有人因为感觉不到痛感，半夜被活活烧死在自己的床上。"

Sam当时就想他是一辈子都忘不掉Dean大睁的失了焦距的双眼了。

05

对于Sam而言，无痛感不是太好，但也并没有那么坏。

他的确对疼痛没什么感觉。而这给他带来的麻烦之一就是某一天他不小心在众目睽睽之下受了伤被同学搀扶着去了医疗室，面对着医生的询问明明哪里都不痛却还要绞尽脑汁地去描述痛的感觉，这种事Sam真的不想再来第二次了。

但这依然是有好处的。

长大后，偶尔Sam也会跟John他们一起去狩猎。有一次他们去对付狼人，他们在森林里走散了，体型较大的那只去追了John，另一只便留下来对付这两个"乳臭未乾的小孩"。

而被人轻视的感觉并不好受。Sam心里正因为即将到来的又一次转学而心生烦闷，便直接掂了掂手中的银匕首冲了过去，连Dean是否在他身后喊了些什么都不能确认。

最后Dean从身后冲过来一把将Sam扑到了地上，而作为代价Dean的后背上多了四道爪痕。

在Dean的血滴到Sam脸上的一瞬间，他仿佛什么都记不得了。他只记得他匆忙背起了Dean没命似的逃出森林。途中感觉到耳后有狼人口中散发的腥气时，Sam来不及害怕就反手将匕首捅进了狼人的心脏处。等到终于将Dean安排妥当后，Sam习惯性的检查自己的身体，却发现右腿不知何时也被抓了一个大口子。

Sam松了口气，头一次感谢起他的无痛感来。

06

Sam原本以为他这一辈子大概都不会知道什么叫疼了。

但是当他拖沓着步子从树林里走出来，如释重负般呼喊着Dean的名字时，来自Dean的那声焦灼的呼唤却令他一怔。他还来不及反应发生了什么，便觉得脚下一软，直接跪在了地上。

但是Dean接住了他。  
他总是能接住他。

Sam想勾起嘴角对他大哥笑一笑，却觉得全身冰凉失去了说话的力气。他感觉Dean在叫着他的名字，他感觉Dean在用手托住他下滑的身体拍打他的脸颊，但Sam这次不仅没有痛感，他甚至连睁开眼张开嘴回应一下Dean的力气都没有了。

"SAM！！！！"  
意识彻底被黑暗吞噬前他隐约听到了Dean撕心裂肺的大喊。他迷迷糊糊地想起很小很小的时候，因为他打翻了水壶Dean的那次哭喊。

一样的撕心裂肺，一样的……绝望。

Sam的心脏狠狠地抽了一下。  
他终于知道疼痛的感觉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 也是我自己很喜欢的一篇文！  
> 结局照例接S2结尾，所以不算BE啦……  
> 最多，我算它一个cliff-hanging嘛


End file.
